


Little Bit of This, Little Bit of That

by IceBlueRose



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Multi, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-25 22:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14388216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBlueRose/pseuds/IceBlueRose
Summary: A collection of fics based on prompts I've gotten on tumblr. Rating might change later depending on what else I come up with and I'll add more ships as I get prompts.





	1. Captain Canary - coffee shop AU

**Author's Note:**

> I finally caved and decided I should post fics that I've done for prompts here too. If you're looking for a specific pairing, just check the chapter name.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> agentmarymargaretskitz requested "Captain Canary - flower shop/coffee shop AU"

Leonard hadn’t been pleased when All Steamed Up, the coffee shop that he and Mick frequented, had gone out of business. (Apparently, having a vaguely dirty name wasn’t great for business. Who knew?) So, he’d set out to find a new shop. He hadn’t been successful until he’d looked a bit closer to home.

It was the name that had gotten his attention with this one, just as it had with All Steamed Up. 

Brewed Awakening had become his favorite place for coffee, even beating out All Steamed Up. It wasn’t a large shop but it had a steady business of people from the neighborhood (he still wasn’t sure how he had missed it before—probably because Mick had announced he found a shop and they were going because the name was great) and college students. At the rate it was going, Leonard thought that the place could probably expand in another year or so.

Either way, he liked going in there. The owner, Sara, was usually working behind the counter and it was her touches of humor that brought the place to life. Rather than a regular sign saying _OPEN_ or something simple like that, the shop boasted a neon sign in the front window that declared in all caps _HELLA OPEN_. One of the first things that a customer saw when walking in was the sign that said “Coffee is my cup of tea.” There were also signs with sci-fi puns on them like “Bean me up” and “May the froth be with you” along with a few others that never failed to amuse Leonard. There were books and games on the shelves that lined one wall. Customers could read books while there or groups could play one of the games if they wanted. It was an excellent place to take a break at.

Sara being gorgeous didn’t hurt either, Leonard decided, watching her smile at a guy in his twenties who actually blushed when he took his cup from her.

That smile brightened more when she turned and saw him.

“Len,” she said, surprised. “I thought you were working today.”

“I needed a break. There’s only so many times I can try to make a scene work before I need to get out.” He moved to the little bar area and settled on to his usual barstool. “So I figured I’d come visit.”

Sara didn’t look up but he could see the smile on her face as she made him a drink. “Well,” she told him, sliding the cup in front of him, “I’m not going to complain about that.”

Leonard let out a satisfied sigh when he took a sip. “Is that coconut?” he asked, pulling the cup back to look down at the drink. It’d become a tradition between the two of them that Sara would make him a different drink each time and Leonard would try to figure out what was in it ever since the first time he’d walked in and told her surprise me when she’d asked what he’d like to drink.

Sara grinned. “Yup,” she told him.

Leonard eyed the drink then Sara and took another sip. “Coconut hot cocoa?” he asked. He never would have picked it for himself but he couldn’t deny that it tasted great. Despite the whipped cream topping. But then again, he had a feeling that mini marshmallows wouldn’t taste that great with this.

“It’s not just coconut but yes. That sums it up.”

“What else is in here?”

“Other than coconut milk? Try and guess.”

Leonard narrowed his eyes. “I’m going to figure this one out.”

Sara smirked. “Will you?”

“I knew I should have watched what you were making,” he muttered.

“I started it as soon as you walked in,” Sara said. “I learned my lesson, you cheater.”  
Leonard frowned down at his mug. “I thought you were making a smoothie when I walked in because of the blender.”

Sara grinned and laughed. “Sorry, just my latest creation for you.” She moved to help the next customer and he slowly sipped the drink, taking his time to try and figure out the other flavors that made up the rich taste of the hot cocoa. He was still considering when she came back, wiping down the counter on her side. “Figure it out?”

“Does chocolate count?” he asked after a few moments.

Sara laughed and shook her head. “No.”

Leonard had to admit that he was impressed. He’d been coming here for nearly three months and he’d only figured out one drink so far out of all the ones Sara had given him. Not that he minded, the conversations he and Sara had in between customers and his guesses made his losing streak worth it.

He hummed and licked his lips to capture the lingering flavor. “You know, I’m feeling lucky today.”

Sara leaned forward. “Is that so?”

Leonard nodded. “So lucky, in fact, that I’ve got a deal for you, Lance.”

Her eyebrows shot up. “Name your terms, Snart.”

“If I figure out this drink before I finish it, you buy me dinner.” He smirked when she blinked in surprise before grinning in response.

“And what happens if you don’t guess it?”

“Then I’ll buy you dinner instead.” He kept his eyes on hers as she studied him for a few moments before she slowly smiled.

“You’re on.”


	2. Foxfire (Mixen) - Pirate AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> agentmarymargaretskitz requested "Foxfire - Pirate AU"

They say the _Vixen_ has been around for centuries. They say her captain is immortal. No one knows the captain’s name, just that it’s a female and that you don’t want to cross her.

The last man that crossed her disappeared.

No one’s heard from Mick Rory since.

_“You’ve got a mouth on you,” the captain said with a glare._

_He smirked. “You oughta see what it can do.” The smirk disappeared when her sword flashed out and stopped only centimeters from his face._

_“Take him down below.”_

They say that the captain cares for nothing but her ship and maybe her crew.

They say the only other thing of any importance to her is treasure.

They say she’ll kill a man once he’s no longer useful to her.

_“What made you think trying to sneak on my ship was a good idea?”_

_He tilted his head back. “Rumor has it you know the Canary sisters.”_

_She raised an eyebrow at him. “And why would that matter to you?”_

_“They were the last ones to see my partner before he disappeared.”_

_She studied him for a few moments and then nodded. “I see.” She turned to walk away, stopping when he banged on the wall of his cell._

_“That’s it?”_

_She turned to look at him. “Were you expecting more?”_

The tales that come from other lands say that the captain and crew of the _Vixen_ will leave a swath of bodies behind them when they leave a town behind them.

They say if you see the _Vixen_ docking in your town, you’d best be getting out while you can.

No one survives an encounter with the captain and crew of the _Vixen_.

_There was a woman he’d only caught glimpses of with the captain this time. He wanted to make a snide remark about entertainment but, contrary to popular belief, he wasn’t stupid. So he waited._

_“Your partner,” the captain said. “What’s his name?”_

_He studied her for a few moments before deciding he couldn’t risk staying silent. “Leonard Snart.”_

_The captain nodded. “Then I believe you’ll be interested in meeting my second, Mr. Rory.”_

_He startled when she used his name and watched as the captain smirked at his surprise. Quickly, he cleared his expression. “Why’s that?”_

_Smirk firmly in place, she took a step closer to his cell. “Mr. Rory, I’d like you to meet Laurel Lance. Otherwise known as the Black Canary.” She raised an eyebrow at him. “I believe you have a couple of questions for her.”_

No one knows for sure why the captain chooses the towns she does. No one knows what she takes from each town.

They only know she comes and that things are never the same after she leaves.

_“You—you’re the Black Canary?” he asked. “Have you seen Leonard Snart?”_

_Laurel’s lips curled. “Oh, I saw him,” she said. “He’s with my sister.”_

_Relief flooded him. “He’s alive.”_

_For a moment, her expression softened. “Yes, Mr. Rory, he’s alive. And quite happy if the last time I saw him was anything to go by. It seems he and my sister are quite the match.”_

_“Leave it to Snart to fall for a pirate and forget to leave any word about where he’s going,” he muttered. He let out a breath. “You wouldn’t happen to know where they were headed? Happy or not, I’ve got news he needs to hear.” Like the fact that Lisa wasn’t as dead as they’d believed for the last three years._

_Laurel glanced at the captain in question and, once she’d gotten a nod, she turned back to him. “I know. You’ll need to talk to the captain first though.” Before he could answer, she left._

_He glared. “Now what?”_

_“An offer, Mr. Rory,” the captain told him. “You’re an excellent blacksmith as I’ve heard. In exchange for your services, I’ll take you where you need to go.”_

_It was tempting. There was just one thing. “I’ve got Snart’s sister to take care of. I can’t just up and leave her.”_

_“Then bring her along,” the captain told him as though it were obvious. “You’re trying to find her brother after all.”_

_He stared at her for a few moments and then nodded. “I’ll accept your offer then.”_

_She smiled and it wasn’t the mocking one she’d given earlier. “Allow me to introduce myself then, Mr. Rory. My name is Captain Amaya Jiwe.”_

_He took in the way this smile seemed to light her face up and offered, “Call me Mick.”_

They say once she finds her treasure, she never lets it go.

And may the gods help you if you try and take it from her because nobody else will.


	3. Darhkatom - Fairy tale AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> agentmarymargaretskitz requested "Darhkatom - fairy tale AU"

Once upon a time there was sorcerer who wished to be king. He was known as Damien Darhk and the villagers whispered never to cross the man. 

Yet even with these whispered warnings, Damien’s plans to become king never bore fruit. Until the day that he pledged his loyalty to a demon named Mallus (pronounced mal-is, _thank you very much_ ).

“You may have this kingdom as yours in exchange for one thing,” Mallus told him. “I require you to give me the thing you treasure more than anything.”

“It’s yours,” Damien promised.

Mallus smiled, fangs catching the light as he did so. “Excellent. Then bring me your daughter.”

Damien froze. He had assumed that Mallus had meant his most prized possession and though it would have hurt, he’d have gladly given up his wife’s wedding ring. But his daughter?

_The thing you treasure more than anything._

His mind raced with possibilities. Nora was the reason he wanted to become king so badly. If he was the one in power (on multiple levels—he’s already the most powerful sorcerer after defeating the one here) then he could protect her more thoroughly so he wouldn’t lose her like he did her mother.

Of course, if he refused to let Mallus have her, Nora would be dead anyway.

But if he agreed, there was a chance she can later be saved.

He forced a smile on his face. “Of course, Mallus.” He turned and walked out of the room, immediately heading for Nora’s quarters. He knocked on his daughter’s door and nodded at the young woman that he’d hired to look after her. “Take your leave.”

Once they were alone, he turned back to Nora, taking in the way she hummed as she played with the dolls he’d given her. They’re having a tea party from the looks of it.

“Nora doll, can you come here please?” 

The smile on her face when she saw him made him ache a bit and he swallowed, ruthlessly shoving that feeling down. He couldn’t let on to anyone what this was going to do to him.

Giving his daughter to a demon. He wasn’t stupid enough to believe that she wouldn’t change as a result, no matter how quickly he got her out.

“Yes, Daddy?”

He crouched down so that he was closer to her height. “Nora, do you remember how I started working with Mallus so I could be a king?”

“And we’ll be safe forever,” Nora finished, nodding.

Damien smiled. “Exactly.” He ran a hand over her hair. “Well, I’m almost done but before Mallus can finish helping me, he needs you to go with him for a while.”

Nora frowned. “How long, Daddy?”

“I’m not sure, Nora doll. But it won’t be forever. I promise.” He wasn’t about to let his daughter go forever.

She studied him and nodded. “Okay, Daddy. I’ll go.”

Damien pulled her into a tight hug. “I knew I could count on you, Nora doll.”

~*~*~

Mallus disappeared with Nora and Damien became king.

He immediately began to play the game, steering it in such a way that he could go after his daughter one day.

The years passed. Mallus never reappeared. Damien began to lose hope.

The kingdom of Darhk began to live up to its name.

~*~*~

Prince Raymond is a hero, they said. A knight in every way. He had been set to marry the beloved Princess Anna of Loring before she’d been murdered and then he had disappeared, going after the one that had caused her death.

A demon, they said.

_Mallus_ , the villagers had whispered. 

He’d killed Princess Anna because her father had gone against him. It’s a message clearly sent.

Prince Raymond is the kind of man that will avenge his fiancée’s death even if it means his own.

It’s a good thing, the more practical of the villagers said, he’s the second son. If anything happened to him, they’d still have Prince Sydney after all.

No one expected Prince Raymond to return two years later, let alone at all, with the long missing Princess Nora of Darhk.

~*~*~

“This is your stop, Raymond.” Leonard smirked and added, “Your Highness.”

“I’m sure I told you to call me Ray,” he said, smiling at the man known across multiple kingdoms as the King of Thieves. He glanced between him and Sara, the woman known as the warrior queen because of the way she’d given up any chance to claim the throne in order to go with the man beside her, fighting against those that would hurt and use others.

There’s a reason the King of Thieves and his Queen are off limits in so many kingdoms.

They’re more effective in dealing with the more dangerous of criminals than many of the knights and guards. 

They’d been invaluable in helping him track down Mallus and, with the help of Sara’s friend, the sorcerer Constantine, defeating him.

And rescuing Nora.

Nora, whose father had sent her with Mallus when she was only a child and never come back for her. Nora, who had done what she had to in order to survive but had also done whatever she could to help the souls that Mallus took. Nora, who had only ever wanted to be allowed her freedom.

Nora, who made him feel things he’d thought lost with Anna.

“Thank you,” Ray told them. “If you should ever need anything...”

Sara smiled. “We’ll know who to go to.” She smiled at them both. “The journey will be safe from here on out.”

“Thank you,” Nora told them. She reached out and grasped Sara’s hand, squeezing lightly. “ _Thank you._ ”

“You’re welcome.” Sara squeezed back. “Enjoy your life now, Princess.”

Nora frowned briefly at the title.

_“How long, Daddy?”_

_“I’m not sure, Nora doll. But it won’t be forever. I promise.”_

Still, he’d never come.

“There are rumors,” Leonard said, giving her a knowing look, “that King Damien has been making discreet moves to go after Mallus for years now. He was betrayed by Malcolm Merlyn and lost his chance to succeed.”

The words caused Nora to tighten her grip on Ray’s hand. “Thank you, Leonard.”

Leonard smirked. “It was a pleasure, Princess.” He paused when Sara let go of Nora’s hand with one last squeeze before settling back on her horse. “Stay safe.”

With those final words, the two turned, nudging their horses in to a gallop, and disappeared over the hill, heading back to one of their safe houses most likely.

“Are you ready?” Ray asked. “We can send word to your father once we reach the castle if you’d like.” He glanced down at the hand that had reached out for his as soon as they’d stopped. “Or we can wait. Whatever you’d like.”

“I’m a bit out of practice with this. Or, well, I’ve never had practice with it at all,” Nora admitted, giving him a look from under her lashes and smiling slightly. “But I thought, maybe, we could talk about...about...” She trailed off, uncertain of how to just come out and say it after years of being punished for speaking out of turn, no matter how much a part of her railed at the notion of staying silent. Ray, Sara, and Leonard had all been working on teaching her that it was okay for her to speak her mind but, as Leonard had said with one of those knowing looks, old habits die hard.

“I’d like to court you,” Ray told her, understanding exactly what she was trying to say. “I think we should contact your father since it seems like he was trying to get you back and hadn’t abandoned you like you thought. But I’d very much like to court you and...” He took a deep breath. “And maybe that will, hopefully, lead to marriage.” He smiled slightly at her. “If you’ll have me.”

Nora smiled, eyes flashing with a fire that Mallus had never quite been able to extinguish. “I’ll have you, Prince Raymond, now and forever.”

Ray’s eyes lit up. “And if your father doesn’t approve?”

“I’ll just have to remind him that it was you who freed me and that his kingdom has gone without a princess for twenty years now. I’ll gladly make it forever if he denies me this.”

After all, Nora decided, it was about time she put her own happiness first.


	4. Rogue Canary - Spy AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> agentmarymargaretskitz requested "Rogue Canary - Spy AU"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one ended up so much longer than I expected. This is what happens when I get blocked on two versions of the Atomwave prompt I was working on apparently. That and I've been dying to use the "do the tango to steal jewelry" idea with these three since I saw it on _The Catch_.

Sara tapped the stack of pictures in front of her as she leaned forward. “We got word from Ray,” she said. “The chip is now hidden beneath one of the diamonds on this bracelet.” She smirked. “A bracelet Baez’s going to be wearing for a certain gala tomorrow night.”

Mick grunted. “I’m going to have to wear a suit, aren’t I?”

Leonard clapped a hand on his shoulder. “Will it help if we promise you won’t have to dance?”

Mick glared at him. “I don’t dance.”

Leonard smirked because, as Mick liked to say, he was a little shit. “Tell that to Vancouver, five years ago.”

Sara snickered. “You were incredibly...dashing is the word Lily used I believe.”

“Junior and I are going to have a long talk about what she can and can’t tell you,” Mick muttered. He pulled the plans closer. “Let’s get the timing down on our exit. Because once we have that bracelet, all hell will break lose.”

Hours later, they scanned the room as they enter, letting the guards check them for weapons. 

As if they’d find anything unless the three of them wanted it to be found.

Leonard looked over as Sara slid her arm through his, the two of them the picture perfect couple, as she looked up at him, bright smile in place and eyes sparkling with anticipation.

Sara always loved getting one over the assholes they went after.

He didn’t bother hiding his own smile at the look on her face before he shifted his gaze, eyes landing on Mick on the other side of the room already since he’d come in about ten minutes before them.

“We’ve got a bit of competition,” Mick said quietly, rage in his voice, as they paused near him to accept a glass of champagne each. “Merlyn and Darhk are here as well.”

Sara’s eyes flashed as Leonard’s jaw clenched. Sara had wanted Darhk’s head on a pike since he’d nearly killed her sister when going after her father. Leonard and Mick had wanted to take out Merlyn since he’d nearly succeeded in killing Sara by shooting her three times in the stomach.

But this wasn’t the place to take them out and all three of them knew it.

Still...

“Keep it clean. Only take a shot if you can get away clean,” Leonard told them. Because if they can take Merlyn or Darhk out, then they’ll damn well do it. 

But, first, they need to get that bracelet.

“Okay, there’s no way to just take it off her wrist while she and Mardon are greeting people,” he muttered, taking a sip of champagne. “So how are we getting that bracelet when Baez and Mardon are surrounded by no less than four guards at all times?”

“We need to do it while they’re distracted,” Sara replied, voice just above a whisper.

Mick turned to grab a glass of his own. “Shouldn’t be hard to distract them with the way you look in that dress of yours, Blondie.” His eyes flicked over to her, taking in the one shouldered turquoise dress that made her eyes stand out in those few seconds. Silver glinted in the pattern of vines down the single strap, between her breasts, and around her waist to the back of the dress. The top clung to her and the slit went almost to the top of her thigh, something Sara had insisted on so that she’d be able to move, gown or not, if they needed to fight their way out. That red lipstick of hers wasn’t helping either. Leonard, on the other hand, was entirely in black, not a single hint of any other color anywhere, and Mick had to admit that the contrast between the two had his thoughts going somewhere other than the mission entirely.

“Later,” Sara promised, not even glancing his way. If she did, she’d probably very blatantly check him out.

“Oh, promises,” Leonard said, glancing down at her. He, at least, didn’t have to keep his eyes to himself. “But I assume you have an idea.”

Sara nodded. “I’ll be right back.” She shifted closer to him, making it clear to the rest of the room who she was with while still keeping Mick just within earshot. “Don’t go anywhere.” With that, she disappeared in to the crowd, heading straight for the band.

Leonard glanced at Mick from the corner of his eye to find him hiding a fond smile behind his glass. Mick thought it was hilarious that Sara was such a mix of their tendencies. She could plan things out down to the second like Leonard but she also sometimes did things based on instinct or impulse like Mick.

The opening notes of Diana Frangi’s and Gustavo Ares’ _Bulna_ soon filled the room and Leonard watched as Shawna Baez’s face lit up as she turned to her husband, Mark Mardon. It only took that look for the two of them to head for the dance floor and Leonard smirked as the pieces to Sara’s plan began to fall in to place. He glanced over as Sara appeared at his left.

“You want to dance, Leonard?” She lifted an eyebrow at him, smiling when he put down his glass and took her hand. He waited a moment and then pulled her out on the dance floor.

They slid in to the steps of the tango easily, both of them selling it so that people’s eyes would be on them and not on Baez or her bracelet.

“What made you think of this?” he asked softly, his mouth against her ear for a moment.

Sara hummed as they turned and then pressed against each other. “This is the song Baez and Mardon danced to at their wedding. No matter where they are, if the song comes on, they dance to it.”

“You did your homework.” Leonard slid his hand down her back as he saw Mardon begin to dip Baez who was beginning to extend the arm the bracelet was on. Seeing the opportunity, he spun Sara out and he watched as she effortlessly snatched the bracelet off Baez’s wrist, no hint of the bracelet in her hand as she spun back towards him. He could feel it between their hands when she slid her hand back in to his and he felt a flash of satisfaction that they’d beaten Darhk and Merlyn to it. They continued to move along the dance floor, Sara looking up at him through her lashes, a wicked smile on her face as her leg came up around his thigh so that he could drag her across the floor. 

As the song was coming to a close, Leonard spun Sara out again, this time doing so when she was close enough to run in to Mick.

“Sorry about that,” he apologized to Mick even as he noted Sara’s hand sliding from under Mick’s jacket where he knew she’d hidden the bracelet in the jacket’s inner pocket.

“No problem,” Mick replied, putting his hands on Sara’s arms as if to steady her.

“Thank you,” she said, stepping back. Mick nodded at her even as he took his own step back. The look he gave her was clear.

_We need to get out of here._

Judging by the way Leonard tensed, he’d read Mick’s look clearly as well. They’d planned not to rush out of there to avoid suspicion but if Mick said they needed to go, there was a reason for it.

Still, they couldn't leave together. Even if they needed to leave right away, they didn't have to make it obvious.

So instead of following Mick as he turned and cut through the crowd, Sara turned back to Leonard. “I think,” she said, putting just a bit of innuendo in to her voice for anyone listening to them to come to the most obvious conclusion, “that I could use some air after that dance.”

“After you,” Leonard told her, falling back slightly so that they could walk side by side, his hand on the small of her back. He had seen where both Merlyn and Darhk were but he’d also seen the unexpected addition that was probably the reason for Mick making the call to get out.

Thawne was here. Leonard couldn’t stand that man. He’d managed to literally brainwash Rip to the point that he’d tried to kill Sara (if Leonard never sees another scar appear on her skin, he’d be perfectly happy) and he’d managed it with Leonard as well. The only difference was that even Thawne’s tactics couldn’t overcome what he felt for Mick and Sara. It had only taken being sent after them once for Thawne’s...programming to start breaking down.

The other person there that they weren’t expecting was Sara’s ex, Nyssa. She wouldn’t be a problem for them; she and Sara broke up after Sara left Nyssa’s team and they’d parted on friendly terms. Hell, Nyssa was the one that had told Sara to let go of the past and be happy despite the fact that she’d still been in love with Sara at the time. There’s a mutual respect between her, Leonard, and Mick and she still put Sara’s safety above almost anyone else’s so she wouldn’t risk drawing attention to them now.

But Nyssa had been wanting Merlyn dead since his attempted assassination of Sara and based on the way her eyes were following the man, she’s going to make a move on his life tonight which meant they needed to get out of there before things got ugly.

Sara and Nyssa made eye contact and Leonard couldn’t help but take a moment and appreciate the way the two were completely gorgeous even as they’re complete opposites in looks. Nyssa was dark where Sara was fair. Where Sara was wearing a color that drew the eye, Nyssa was wearing a dark red dress that had a layer of black lace over it, allowing her to blend easier with the shadows.

As if she could hear his thoughts, Nyssa nodded at them, her lips quirking up in a slight smile before she seemed to disappear within her next few steps.

Once they were outside, they immediately broke in to a run, following the sounds of a fight. They rounded the corner to find Mick knocking Sam Scudder unconscious.

“We good?”

“I think the Legion will be a bit distracted,” Leonard said. Off of Mick’s look, he added, “Nyssa’s here.”

Mick grinned briefly and Leonard just knew that he was hoping she nailed Merlyn.

If it couldn’t be them, they’d settle for it being Nyssa.

As if on cue, the sound of screaming broke out and they exchanged triumphant looks even as they circled the building and slipped in with the crowd of people that were leaving in a panic. From there, it was simple to get to their cars and back to their safe house.

If it hadn’t been for Nyssa, Leonard had no doubt that they’d have had to fight off Darhk and Merlyn. Thawne had probably been distracted by whatever Nyssa had done because, leader of the Legion or not, Thawne allowed himself to get distracted too easily unless it involved Barry Allen. (Why the man had such an obsession with Barry, Leonard didn’t know and he wasn’t sure he wanted to, honestly.)

The moment they were inside, Leonard initiated a lockdown and looked over at Mick in silent question.

“Relax,” Mick told him. “It’ll be a cold day in hell before Sam Scudder and his idiot partner get the drop on me.” He pulled the bracelet out and handed it to Leonard, glancing at Sara and letting his eyes roam over her, checking for injuries.

“I’m fine,” Sara said. “We didn’t get in to a single fight on the way out.” Her voice was an odd mix of pride and disappointment as she spoke and Leonard shook his head even as Mick laughed. Sara loved a good fight but she also loved when a mission went smoothly so that tone of voice coming from her was something they were both used to. She followed Leonard in to the lab area and settled in next to him while Mick tossed his jacket over the back of the sofa before following. He watched as Leonard carefully pried each diamond out of its setting until he found the chip with a small satisfied smile.

“Mick,” Leonard said, handing the chip to him. “You’re up.”

Mick smirked and took the chip, moving to the computer. It didn’t take him long to get the chip in the computer and from there, he set about hacking through the various firewalls and other protections that had been set up. It had enough security on there that he briefly entertained the thought of contacting Haircut or Ramon. Hell, maybe that friend of Sara’s that rocked the sexy librarian look. 

Except that Haircut had already gotten them the intel on the bracelet through one of his contacts despite the fact that he was working another job and he’d be damned if he owed Ramon a favor. Sexy Librarian wasn’t going to get a call either because he didn’t want to owe anyone he didn’t know.

This was the best challenge he’s had in a while though and now that he knew both Leonard and Sara were fine, he let himself get lost in the code.

When he broke through the final firewall, he looked up to find that neither of his partners had moved and grinned as he pulled the data up on the large screen behind him. He watched as their eyes lit up at the numbers, items, and locations that began to fill the screen. Leonard moved forward so that they were standing near each other as he studied the list.

“Well, boys, we better get this sent off to the director,” Sara said, walking over so that she was standing between them, her hands brushing against theirs, “and then we’ve got work to do.”


	5. Rogue Canary - Supernatural AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sylvanheather requested "Ooooooo! Supernatural Rogue Canary in a Historical setting, please and thank you (if you're up for it!!)!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t quite manage the historical aspect in the usual way - though it’s definitely implied how long ago this is set so I hope you like it anyway. I also played with mythology for this one. Translations will be at the bottom.

The village of Thaymore was burning. 

Mick looked over the various fires that were consuming the village and nodded to himself as he made his decision.

It was time to get the hell out of here.

~*~*~

Mick knew he could travel faster if he transformed but he wanted to stay under the radar while he traveled which meant he’d be going by foot and, usually, at night.

Being a dragon meant he could see just fine in the dark after all. 

He glanced back in the direction he’d come and thought about the village he’d left behind a few weeks ago. For once, he hadn’t been the one to start the fire but there were a number of people who had a grudge against some of the town leaders and also knew he was a dragon. 

Clearly they’d decided to take advantage of that. After all, who would look twice at one of the town’s beloved residents when there was a dragon who could be blamed for it? Especially since he hadn’t gone out of his way to make friends.

He shook his head and turned to continue only to stop at the sight of the man in front of him.

Well, Mick realized with a tilt of his head, not a human man at least.

“What, exactly,” he drawled, narrowing his eyes and crossing his arms, “is a dragon doing up here?”

“What makes you think I’m a dragon?” Mick asked.

A sharp grin appeared on the stranger’s face. “I’m insightful.”

Mick narrowed his eyes. “Who are you?”

“You can call me Cold,” he said.

“Your name is Cold?” Mick asked, disbelief clear in his voice.

“I never said that.” Cold’s arms dropped to his sides and he smirked. “I said it was what you can call me.”

And suddenly it came to him. “You’re one of the Fae. Unseelie, I’m guessing.” Unseelie were usually associated with winter and with a name like Cold, not to mention his personality, Mick would put gold on Cold being one of the Unseelie.

Cold’s smirk slid in to a sly smile. “Hmmm. Once upon a time maybe. I’m more Solitary now.” 

A Solitary Fae. That was just Mick’s luck. They were some of the most unpredictable and add in that he started out Unseelie...hell. Still, the Fae were not known for just giving information away. “Why tell me?”

“To get an answer to my question of course.”

“You haven’t asked me a question,” Mick pointed out.

Cold’s eyes narrowed again. “I greeted you with a question, _dragon_. Answer it.” 

Mick huffed out an annoyed breath, smoke appearing with that exhalation. “I ran in to trouble a few weeks ago. Thaymore. A few people set a fire and set me up for it. I’m just looking for a place away from humans so I can settle.” Mick would love to tell Cold what he could do with his demand for answers but telling him was definitely the safer option. One didn’t anger the Fae if they could avoid it and Cold was already unhappy with his presence here.

“Is that so? Then why don’t you move along and find somewhere else,” Cold told him. “This place is off limits.”

“That so?”

“It is.” Cold took a step towards him. “I imagine you thought that cave further up would be perfect. There’s a river nearby and plenty of trees. But anyone who could bring trouble with them isn’t allowed anywhere near here. So you can move along, dragon.”

Mick shifted and looked passed Cold, taking in the trees beyond him. The sun had begun to rise and with it came a clearer view of the grove that shouldn’t even exist so far up this mountain and so near a cave.

He was protecting something. Even as Mick came to that realization, something moved within the trees.

~*~*~

Leonard saw the realization in the dragon’s eyes even as he sensed movement behind him and fought the urge to swear. He’d been able to sense that the sun was coming up and he’d known that meant Sara would be waking soon so he’d pushed too hard and too fast and now the dragon knew he was protecting something. Someone.

He _had_ been Unseelie. He mostly still was—he liked going after travelers and messing with humans and pranking them. He liked lying to them and watching them try to puzzle out what was real and what wasn’t. Occasionally, he liked hurting them when he sensed they’d be dangerous to Sara and the grove.

He’d come to care for Sara when he’d met the hamadryad over two centuries ago. She wasn’t quite as shy as her sisters and she’d boldly ventured out of her tree to meet him. It had intrigued him and a friendship had blossomed between the two, slowly shifting to more than that in the last 75 years. They’d already begun courting each other, much to the amusement of many, when a few mortals had set fire to the grove where she and her sisters lived nearly 30 years ago. 

It had taken most of his magic to transport Sara’s tree away from there without damaging it in any way and create this grove for her. By the time he had his strength back, most of her sisters were dead. A few had somehow survived but they hadn’t wanted to leave where they were to join Sara in the new grove that Leonard had created. And as much as Sara loved her sisters, she’d chosen to stay here, in the grove of oak trees Leonard had nearly died creating for her.

The Unseelie Court had been furious at his interference because while hamadryads were considered fae, they were also left alone because they tended to fall under the purview of the gods and goddesses (Artemis especially) and when he’d threatened anyone who tried to harm Sara—then followed through on said threat when someone had been stupid enough to actually try—he’d been kicked out of the Court. A Solitary Fae because while he loved being part of the Unholy Court, he loved Sara more. The Seelie Court had found it touching and had given him aid a few times when he’d been in need and suddenly Leonard was one of the few Fae with contacts in both Courts (because banished or not, Lisa still loved him and liked to sneak away to visit whenever she could).

Now a dragon had found them. A dragon with fire in his veins who had already showed signs of the fire that could destroy Sara if he lost his temper. Leonard wouldn’t have it.

He should have thrown the damn dragon down the mountain.

Toned and freckled arms wrapped around his waist from behind and he let out a breath, his hand going to Sara’s when the dragon focused on her arms in surprise. Clearly she’d managed to sneak up behind him without letting the dragon see her.

“Χρυσή μου,” he said, squeezing her hand. He turned his head to look at her over his shoulder and allowed his eyes to soften since the dragon couldn’t see it.

She squeezed back. “Ζωή μου,” Sara said quietly. Her gaze ticked towards the dragon and back. “He needs aid?”

Leonard fought to keep his stance relaxed. Sara was bolder than any other hamadryad he’d ever met and she loved sparring as much as she did singing and dancing but she also had one of the biggest hearts he’d ever known. She’d hear his story and want to help. 

Rather than groan, he let out a low sigh. “The dragon is looking for a place to settle,” he told her, turning back to glare at said dragon.

Sara leaned further to the side so that she could see around him and raised an eyebrow at the dragon. “Why?”

The dragon looked from Leonard to Sara. “Got framed for setting a village on fire a few weeks ago. I left before they could make a move against me. Figured I’d settle away from humans.” He nodded towards the cave. “Found out about the cave up there a few days ago and thought I’d settle there.”

Sara considered him for a moment. “Are you the type of dragon that goes around setting fire to things when you get angry?” she asked.

Leonard looked down at her. “Please tell me you’re not considering this,” he said.

“Humans are dangerous. How could we deny him sanctuary?” she asked.

“Easily.” Leonard looked back at the dragon. “We don’t like fire around here. You can leave now.” He looked back at Sara. “See?”

“Cold,” she said, using the name that he gave strangers. “We can at least offer temporary shelter.” Sara looked back at the dragon. “You never told me what type of dragon you are.”

The dragon gave her the first genuine smile Leonard had seen since he arrived and he fought back a curse at the stirring of interest the expression caused. Sara tightened her arms around him and he felt her shake slightly with silent laughter though she managed to keep her expression serious.

His nymph knew him well, damn it.

“I’m the type of dragon that is simply looking for a place to keep his hoard. I only set fire to those that come after me.” The dragon bowed his head at her. “I would not harm you or your tree.”

Leonard looked down at Sara and raised an eyebrow. The dragon had figured out what she was it seemed and that meant that Leonard would be keeping an eye on him. But he had created the grove for Sara and if she allowed the dragon to stay, then Leonard wouldn’t object.

“You may use the cave,” Sara said after a few moments. Leonard’s lips quirked as he resigned himself to only hearing his name from Sara’s lips when the dragon wasn’t around to hear it. Off his look, she moved so that the dragon could only see her arms and kissed Leonard’s shoulder. “Trust me,” she whispered. “I have a feeling about this one, ζωή μου.”

At that, Leonard relaxed. He was the one that could sense when something was going to go badly but Sara had always been able to sense when something would be to their advantage.

“Very well,” he said loudly enough for the dragon to hear. He looked back at the dragon. “But know this. If I see so much as a spark near her or any of the trees, I will rip your head off and kick it down the mountain.”

The dragon’s smile widened at the threat. “Understood.”

~*~*~

“Leonard,” Mick growled, his eyes lighting up as he stared down the path. “Humans are nearing.”

Leonard’s eyes snapped towards the path that would lead the humans to the grove and narrowed. “Well then, let’s go greet them, Mick.” It had been 150 years since Mick had shown up, looking for a place to settle down away from the danger that humans presented and Leonard had long ago lost any reservations about the dragon who had become his and Sara’s third.

Sara had, as usual when it came to things like this, been right.

Sara pressed up against Leonard’s back and reached out to pull Mick against them. “Don’t be too long, μάτια μου. I have plans for the two of you,” she told Mick with a smile that had him wishing humans couldn’t even see their mountain, let alone walk the path to the grove.

“Best not to keep her waiting, αστέρι μου,” Leonard said, using the name for Mick he’d chosen because, as sappy as it was admit out loud, Mick burned so brightly. It was rare that he actually used the term of endearment but when he did, it promised to be a very good night for Mick and Sara both. Leonard’s eyes glittered at the prospect of mischief and he turned towards Sara, pressing a kiss to her neck then her mouth, humming in satisfaction when her hands slid up his chest. “You sure you don’t want to come with us, χρυσή μου?”

Sara shook her head. “Not today.” She looked towards the golden trinkets that Mick had added to his hoard recently. “I’m going to explore.”

Leonard and Mick exchanged an amused look. They had no doubt that they’d come back to find her decked out in gold or jewels and nothing else. She liked their reactions whenever she did that.

Mick pulled her close for a kiss of his own before he and Leonard stood and headed out of the cave, leaving behind their tree nymph. 

He smirked when Leonard merely touched his arm and transported them to the middle of the path, blocking the humans in a way similar to the way he’d simply appeared before Mick all those years ago.

“Well,” Leonard drawled, “you seem to be a little lost.”

The man in the lead scowled. “We’re not lost. We’re following the path,” he said in a tone that clearly called Leonard’s intelligence in to question.

“You’re in my territory, mortal,” Leonard replied. “Which means you’re lost. Unless you meant to come here and then I can only assume you’re stupid.”

Mick laughed and offered a smile that promised plenty of pain when the group turned to look at him.

Coming to this mountain had been the best decision he’d ever made. He glanced at Leonard and thought of Sara back in the cave.

It had led him to his greatest treasure after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations (all are Greek terms of endearment and found through people who live(d) in Greece and a linguist so blame them if these are wrong):
> 
> Χρυσή μου / χρυσή μου: the feminine version of “my golden one”
> 
> Ζωή μου / ζωή μου: my life
> 
> μάτια μου: my eyes
> 
> αστέρι μου: my star


	6. Atomwave - Royal AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> agentmarymargaretskitz requested: "Atomwave - Royal AU"

“I think you’re imagining things,” Ray insisted as he and Sara walked down the steps to the garden.

“And I think you’re being oblivious,” Sara countered, squeezing his arm lightly. She understood Ray’s thoughts better than anyone else possibly could. After all, she’d been suspicious of why Prince Leonard had wanted to court her at first. There’d been a number of conversations with Ray about how she couldn’t understand why Leonard wanted to be with her that had gone very similarly to this one.

Which was why Sara found it simultaneously frustrating and amusing that Ray was trying to counter the very arguments he’d made himself when the situation had applied to her and Leonard.

“I’m not even a true member of the royal family,” Ray muttered.

Sara pulled him to a stop, eyes narrowing. “You may not be a Lance by blood but you are my brother and a Prince of Starling in every other way that matters. You are one of us and I’ll thank you not to question that.”

Ray laughed. “I’ll remember that.”

She turned and adopted a haughty expression and tone. “See that you do.” A moment later, her lips twitched, ruining the look entirely. “Now come on. You don’t want to be late.”

“I won’t be late.”

“You will if we linger any longer. Move.”

Ray sighed as they began to walk a bit faster. Nothing obvious, of course. For once, he and Sara were trying not to start too many rumors about why they were running around the palace.

If they did it again, he just knew they’d get a lecture from the king himself this time.

His steps faltered slightly as he caught sight of Prince Michael (or Mick as he preferred to be called) waiting for him. Sara squeezed his arm again and then pulled him forward.

Mick turned as they got closer and grinned slightly, bowing his head in greeting. Sara paused and gave a small curtsy even as Ray bowed his head as well.

“Mick,” she said, moving forward to press a kiss to his cheek.

“Sara,” he replied, hugging her quickly. He smirked when she pulled back and raised an eyebrow at him in clear warning. He lowered his voice, “I know, Blondie.”

She narrowed her eyes and, after a few moments, nodded. “Good.” Without another word, she turned and pulled Ray into a hug, whispering something in his ear that had his eyes widening slightly before she kissed him on the cheek and left.

Mick moved forward and wrapped a hand around Ray’s wrist, tugging him forwards so that they could begin to walk. He’d have preferred to go to one of the places he usually snuck off to when visiting Starling but both Leonard and Sara had advised against that when they’d agreed to come back to Starling with him. 

They hadn’t been walking for long before Ray finally couldn’t take the silence between them any longer. 

“Why?”

Mick glanced at him and frowned. “Why what?”

Ray fought back the urge to roll his eyes. Sara and Laurel had both pointed out that while his questions might seem obvious to him, no one was a mind reader so it was fair to assume most people weren’t following his thought process when he just randomly blurted out questions.

Still, he thought he’d made his confusion pretty clear before this.

“Why me?”

There was a flash of understanding in Mick’s eyes and he nodded. “I like you.”

Well, that told him nothing. “But _why_?” 

Mick sighed and stopped walking, turning to face Ray more fully. “Why wouldn’t I like you? You don’t look at me like I’m an idiot or just the muscle of the group. You don’t roll your eyes when I end up saying something stupid—“

“You’re not stupid,” Ray interrupted, narrowing his eyes.

Mick grinned. “Not to you, I’m not. But I know what people see when they look at me. And it’s not brains.” He paused and then blew out a breath. Mick hated talking about feelings but he’d always made the effort for Ray. “Point is, you don’t think less of me just because I’m not book smart like you or because my kingdom isn’t as big as Central or Starling. And...” He shifted, clenching and then unclenching his fists. “You’re kind. You see the best in everyone, not just me. You’re smart but you’re not a dick about it.” He grinned when Ray laughed a bit and looked down. “You’re what I want.”

Ray’s beamed and reached out to slide his hand into Mick’s, fingers tangling together. 

“You said were working on something last time you were here. Tell me about it?” he asked. He felt the tightness in his chest loosen when Mick smiled and began to talk about the rec center he wanted to build for the children of the kingdom. A place where they could go to learn or play when they couldn’t go home or just didn’t want to. A place that would help keep them off the streets.

Maybe Sara had been right when she’d told him there was nothing to worry about and he was being oblivious.

Not that he was going to tell her that, of course. She was going to be smug enough about this because he wasn’t going to have to say a word. She’d know just by looking at them. He resigned himself to a bit of teasing over this, especially since he’d been extremely smug when she’d accepted Leonard’s courtship offer.

Ray glanced at Mick and his smile brightened just a bit.

It’d be worth it.


	7. Raily - Historical AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> agentmarymargaretskitz requested: "Raily - Historical"

Lily Palmer was _not_ happy.

The day had started out just fine. After all, today was the day that Ray was going to come home after having to go to the next town over a week ago when something had gone unexpectedly wrong with one of the projects he was working on. To top it off, he’d had to go without Mick Rory because Mick’s wife, Laurel, was due any day now and he didn’t want her to be home alone with only their toddler if she went in to labor.

Never mind that Laurel’s sister, Sara Snart, would have gladly taken them in while Mick was gone.

She sighed. Not that she could blame Mick for wanting to be with Laurel when she gave birth. There was no doubt in her mind that Ray would be the exact same way once she was pregnant.

So Ray had gone with only Nate Heywood as back up and she wasn’t sure she trusted the two of them not to get in trouble at some point.

The point, though, was that the day had started off just fine. She had done a few of the chores around the house while young Wally West had come over to tend the horses for her, worked a bit on her own project, and then gone out. She’d had lunch with Sheriff West’s daughter, Iris, along with Sara and Laurel. They’d gossiped about the new deputy, Eddie Thawne, and how he seemed to be eyeing up Iris whenever she stopped by to see her father. They talked about how Sheriff West’s other deputy, Barry Allen, had been caught sneaking out of Caitlin Snow’s home and teased Sara about the fact that she had no room to talk—it was an open secret that she and Leonard had definitely been sleeping together before they’d gotten married. (Not that Sara had minded. She had, in fact, grinned and asked what their point was.)

Naturally, the fact that the day had gone well meant that things had gone to hell as it was getting dark.

Because Lily might have worried about the trouble Ray and Nate could (and generally did) get into but she was the one that had been kidnapped.

No, Lily Palmer was not happy _at all_.

And she was very much inclined to let her kidnappers know that, she decided as she looked around the mill they’d locked her in.

Her eyes landed on a shelf and she smiled as she took in the contents.

~*~*~

Ray paced on his porch, only stopping when he heard horses galloping nearby. As the sound grew louder, he relaxed.

Mick and Leonard had arrived.

“You know,” Leonard drawled as he and Mick pulled their horses to a stop next to Nate’s as he’d been the one to go get them, “I’m not usually one to say this but is there a reason you didn’t notify the sheriff about Lily getting kidnapped?”

It was a valid question. They were civilians after all. If they were caught...

Well, they’d just have to avoid getting caught.

“Rathaway stated that any sight of Sheriff West and he’d kill Lily,” Ray explained. “I didn’t want to risk it, which is why I asked Nate to get you while I got a few things together.”

“I hope by things, you mean weapons,” Mick said as he watched Ray swing on to his horse.

Ray’s lips thinned. He built things to help people but these...

“Yes,” he said. “I mean weapons. And I figured you and Leonard would have brought your own.” The two of them never went without some sort of weapon and he was sure now was no exception.

Leonard nodded. “Couple of guns. Few knives if we need them.” He smirked. “Sara insisted.”

A small laugh escaped Ray. Sara was the type of woman that the “upper class” women in town liked to talk about. Sometimes, they had the courtesy to do it behind her back. Sometimes they didn’t.

She’d always responded with a smile and a quip that usually left the women harassing her flustered.

“I’m sure.” He took a deep breath. He was sure that by threatening Lily if he went to the sheriff that Rathaway thought Ray would come alone and with the very inventions he’d demanded.

Thankfully, being friends with Mick and Leonard had taught him a thing or two about looking for loopholes.

“We’re ready when you are,” Nate said, gaze steady.

Ray nodded. The abandoned factory that Rathaway and others were hiding out in was less than an hour away usually but they’d have to be careful with only the moonlight to help them see.

They set off at a gallop, leaving no way for them to talk unless they shouted, a silent agreement to slow down once they reached a point where they might be heard. Possibly sooner, depending on the moon.

They were nearly halfway there when they all pulled their horses to a stop.

“Is that—“ Leonard started.

“Smoke?” Mick asked right as Ray squinted his eyes and said,

“Lily?”

Lily looked up and faltered slightly at the sight of them before smiling. “Ray,” she sighed, speeding up. “What are all of you doing here?”

“Rescuing you,” Leonard said, amused. He glanced in the direction of the smoke. “Because that was clearly necessary.”

Lily laughed. “They took me to an old grinding mill. There were plenty of candles for me to throw flour on.”

“Which led to one hell of a fire,” Mick said, nodding in understanding.

“Exactly. And while they were busy trying to put out the fire, I got out of there.”

“You know, you and Ray should get home,” Nate said, glancing at Mick and Leonard.

Mick grinned. “We’ll go take care of Rathaway and his pals.”

“Leave a nice gift for the sheriff,” Leonard added with a smirk. He tilted his hat at Lily and then nudged his horse with his heels, taking off in the direction of the mill, Mick and Nate following him.

Ray swung off his horse and pulled Lily into his arms, unable to hide his relief. “I should have known you didn’t need anyone rescuing you.”

Lily pulled back slightly to look up at him and smiled. “Maybe. But it’s nice to know you would.”

He pressed a light kiss against her lips. “May I escort you home, Mrs. Palmer?”

“Why, Mr. Palmer, I’d be delighted.”


	8. Captain Canary - "Here, I have an extra weapon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> agentmarymargaretskitz requested: Captain Canary - "Here, I have an extra weapon."

“I knew we should have lied about where we were going,” Leonard muttered as he knocked a time pirate out with the half bo staff that Sara had tossed at him earlier. (And, really, where the hell had she been hiding her bo staff in shorts and a tank top? He’d really like to know.)

Sara glanced over at him. “Are you saying,” she ducked and slammed the other half of her bo staff into a pirate’s staff, “that the team deliberately let time pirates crash our honeymoon,” she spun and knocked another pirate over with a roundhouse kick, “because they missed us?”

Leonard swore as the bo staff half he was holding was knocked out of his hand. “The looks on the Terrible Trio’s faces tells me that that’s exactly what they did,” he said, grunting as he ducked then gestured at Mick, Ray, and Zari.

“Here, I have an extra weapon,” Sara said, tossing a gun at him. Leonard easily caught it and flipped the safety off, immediately aiming at a pirate’s knee and pulling the trigger.

He shot her an appreciative glance. “Where did you even have this?”

She smirked. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

“Oh, I intend to do some serious investigating once this is over,” he said with a smirk of his own.

“Gross,” Mick grunted, setting one of the pirates on fire.

“We’re supposed to avoid creating a scene,” Ray shouted in a panic, knocking the pirate to the ground and trying to put him out, making Mick laugh.

“If you don’t want to hear about me having sex with my husband, you shouldn’t have crashed our honeymoon,” Sara called back.

“It was Zari’s idea,” Ray blurted.

“Ray!”

“She’s going to murder him. This could be hilarious,” Leonard said, spinning the gun in his hand and slamming it against the back of a pirate’s head.

“Well, it was,” Ray said.

Zari glared at him and then threw her hands up, two pirates flying through the air and landing in the lake as she did so. “Fine! I missed you two and your stupid snarking at each other, okay? It’s not the same without you guys on the ship.” She crossed her arms and blew a strand of hair out of her face. “Also, Ray doesn’t do fun send offs like Sara does.”

The last pirate fell to the ground unconscious as Ray frowned. “Hey,” he protested. “My send offs are great!”

“Haircut, your send off for this one was ‘Don’t let either of the Snarts kill you for this. Go team!’ How is that fun?” Mick asked.

“The...avoiding murder part. Obviously.”

“You’ll avoid getting murdered if you take these guys and go,” Sara told them. She smiled at Zari. “And then come back in a few weeks.”

“And no sooner,” Leonard said.

It didn’t take long for the team to gather up the pirates and load them on the Waverider. Mick lifted his hand in a brief wave as he walked up the ramp and a few moments later, the ship was gone.

Leonard turned and wrapped his arms around Sara, slipping his hands into her back pockets.

“So,” he drawled, “about that gun in your pocket...”

Sara smirked up at him. “Maybe I was just happy to see you.”


	9. Lance siblings - "I thought I lost you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> agentmarymargaretskitz requested: "I thought I lost you" for any of the sibling combinations we've come up with
> 
> I chose the Lance siblings set in [this 'verse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15558177).

It was the pain that woke Sara up. Everything hurt, every muscle in her body screaming at her and she clenched her eyes shut tighter rather than open them and acknowledge that something was very wrong.

She frowned (and hell, even that hurt) as she tried to remember. Then it came back to her and she almost wished it hadn’t.

The particle accelerator. The explosion. Realizing she’d never make it to the exit or even the nearest window. Throwing the kid that had been standing near her at said window and praying she wouldn’t miss, that the kid would be safe. Rip’s look of horrified realization as he ran towards her. Laurel’s screams.

She was pretty sure she shouldn’t have survived.

But she had as the pain running through her body very clearly demonstrated. She shifted and the pain flared to life, sharper than before.

“Sara,” Rip breathed and she relaxed slightly at the feel of her brother’s hand sliding into hers. He lifted her hand and pressed his forehead against the back of it, letting out a sigh of relief. “Sara.”

“Rip,” she said, grimacing at the way it hurt to speak. Still, she had to know. “You’re okay?”

“I’m fine. I wasn’t the one too close to an explosion.”

She let out a small huff of laughter. He sounded so irritated, like the time she’d climbed the tree outside their house and used it to scale the roof and then climbed in through his window instead of her own.

Before she could ask about Laurel, she heard footsteps (maybe she should open her eyes but, damn it, she’d bet the lights were going to hurt) as someone entered the room and then Laurel asked,

“Any change?”

“If being awake counts then yes,” Rip told her.

“Hey sis,” Sara said. She listened as Laurel’s steps faltered and then she let out a strangled sob, moving quickly to the other side of the bed to take hold of Sara’s other hand, squeezing it tightly.

“Of course you’d wait until I left the room to wake up,” Laurel said, voice choked. “You brat.”

Sara sighed. “So how bad is it?” 

“You’ll have a few scars here and there and the doctors are worried about whether or not you’ve got a head injury,” Laurel said. “If you’d been in the main room, you wouldn’t have made it but you...you got lucky. You were still in the lobby and ended up buried under a lot of the debris.” Her voice wavered for a moment before she steadied it. “There was this huge shockwave that knocked everyone down and took out the power. Rip and I had a few cuts and bruises but we’re nowhere near as bad as you.”

“Had?” Sara asked.

“You’ve been out for a little over two months,” Rip told her. He kept his voice soft and even in a way he hadn’t done since he’d told her he’d walked in on her girlfriend cheating on her.

Sara’s eyes flew open. “Two months?” she exclaimed before she faltered. “What the hell, guys? I know people usually flinch at lights when they wake up but please tell me you two haven’t been sitting in pitch black darkness while waiting for me to wake up?”

Laurel and Rip’s hands tightened on hers, almost to the point of pain.

“What do you mean, Sara?” Laurel said and Sara swallowed at the worry she could feel coiling in her chest. She knew that tone of voice and it never meant anything good.

“I mean it’s completely dark in here and I can’t see a damn thing.” Sara fought not to panic. “So turn on the lights or open the blinds.”

“Sara,” and there was that soft, even tone from Rip again, “the lights are on. The blinds are open. It’s...it’s the middle of the afternoon.”

And Sara lost the battle against the panic that had been building.

She couldn’t breathe, she couldn’t move, _she couldn’t breathe_. It felt like her heart was going to beat right out of her chest and she let out a strangled sob, choking as she tried to take a breath.

Sara felt arms wrap tightly around her and she knew it was Laurel. Vaguely, she felt Rip wrap his arms around them both. Vaguely she registered that it hurt and that the heart monitor was starting to beep rapidly.

“You’re okay, Sara,” Laurel whispered. “We’re okay.”

“We’re right here,” Rip told her. She heard the door open and he squeezed her lightly. “I have to let go, Sara. But I’m still here.”

She felt him move away and pressed closer to Laurel, Rip’s voice in the background as he explained the situation to whoever had come in.

“Sara, can you feel how I’m breathing?” Laurel asked, taking Sara’s hand and pressing it against her chest. “Try to mimic me, okay?” She took a deep breath and held it for a few seconds before slowly breathing out, repeating the motion until Sara began to breathe in sync with her. By that point, Rip had rejoined them, joining his breathing with theirs to help ground Sara even more.

Eventually, Sara registered that her heart had slowed down and that she felt like she could breathe again. There was a lingering tingle in her hands as if they’d fallen asleep and she had just started to move them again and she let out a shaky breath.

“Thanks,” she said.

“What are older siblings for?” Laurel said. She sounded like she was smiling.

Sara smiled briefly before it faded into a frown. “What are we going to do?” she asked. 

“Buy you books on tape,” Rip said. Sara snorted.

Laurel reached over Sara’s shoulder and smacked him. “Rip!”

“Damn it, Laurel! That hurt!”

“You’re so insensitive!”

“Sara thought it was funny,” he protested.

“It’s true,” Sara agreed. She’d barely had any time to wrap her head around the fact that she couldn’t see but she loved that Rip wasn’t suddenly treating her like she was going to break despite her panic attack minutes before. She twisted in Laurel’s arms so she was facing the direction that Rip’s voice was coming from. “But, seriously, what are we going to do? I’m sure I don’t have a job anymore and the medical bills have probably piled up.” Her jaw clenched as she tried to think of a solution. “And even if I did still have my job, I can’t go back to it because I need to see to be able to do it.” She couldn’t stop the bit of anger that slipped into her voice as she said it.

“Sara—“ Laurel started, voice soft, only to be cut off by Rip.

“I’m not sorry you’re blind,” he said abruptly. Sara sucked in a breath. “I’m not. I thought I lost you. I can’t...I can’t lose anyone else, Sara.” His voice broke on her name and she heard him take a deep breath before he continued, “So I’m not sorry you’re blind because you’re still here.” 

Any anger that Sara had started to feel towards Rip disappeared at that. “I’m still here,” she said as if to reassure him. She was still here while Miranda and Jonas had been killed only months before the explosion. She shifted forward and fumbled for his hand for a moment before using his grip to tug him forward so she could hug him again.

She knew she wouldn’t be able to go home just yet which meant more hospital bills and the three of them hadn’t exactly been well off before. There’d been funeral expenses for Miranda and Jonas because despite the fact that there’d been life insurance, funerals were damn expensive, let alone paying for two. Rip had already been close to losing his job because he had spiraled after losing his wife and son and become convinced that it hadn’t been an accident. So instead of going into work when he should, he’d been taking time off to investiage. She and Laurel had ended up moving into Rip’s house to help him be able to keep the place but now with her (most likely) not having a job and having all sorts of medical bills on top of still paying off the funerals and making the house payments and paying the other bills? 

She had no idea how they were going to pay for any of this.

“What are we going to do?” she asked again.

“We’ll figure it out,” Laurel promised.

“We always do,” Rip said.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts, I can be found on tumblr as [locitarose](http://locitarose.tumblr.com/).


End file.
